Conventionally proposed is a semiconductor memory device including a variable resistance element whose resistance value changes due to application of a voltage. The variable resistance element can have its resistance value lowered by a setting operation (write operation), and can have its resistance value raised by a resetting operation (erase operation). Moreover, conventionally known is a semiconductor memory device including a three-dimensionally structured type of memory cell array having wiring lines formed in a perpendicular direction to a substrate.